


【排球少年 影日/all日】碎裙王子（完）

by Djcking



Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 這裡有身穿白色珍珠禮服的金髮女孩、肩披寶藍絨毛披肩的褐眼女孩、手攜紫色蕾絲花傘的粉色薄唇女孩，還有那位即將要來娶親的男爵。然而綜上所述，他們都並非故事裡的主角。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167734
Kudos: 10





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：日向性轉、甜虐交雜、HE、心理創傷  
> ※捏造過去有，並且是不太好的過去，為不劇透不詳述狀況  
> ※原作改編有  
> ※是一個跨越傷痕的故事  
> ※算短篇吧？兩萬七千字左右，總共四章完結

好久以前，母親帶她閱讀童書。  
金髮女孩身穿白色珍珠禮服，母親說。褐色眼睛女孩肩披寶藍絨毛披肩，母親說。粉色薄唇女孩手攜紫色蕾絲花傘，母親又說。  
而當時她只是豎起短小的食指伸向最左邊不起眼的男孩，看起來只是為了增添畫面豐富的多餘角色。  
「那麼他呢？」  
年幼的她這麼說。

高中一年級，154.7公分的身高，被橘色佔領的髮色和眼珠子，比起“我（あたし）”更喜歡稱呼為“我（僕）”，永遠的短T與短褲，朝氣大聲的嗓門和笑容，這幾個要件構成了日向翔陽的元素。  
她是貨真價實的女孩子，發育時第一次攜帶的內衣提醒她直到現今。但“他”熱愛運動，“他”習慣性的和男孩子混在一起聊天，“他”會自發去做粗活而忽略需要細心和耐心的事，“他”的衣櫃沒有一條裙子或洋裝，而“他”有時甚至會走進男廁。  
這些要件也同樣是日向翔陽不可分割的一部份。  
也因此，鮮少剛認識她的人會認為“他”是個“她”。如果老早就知道的話，影山飛雄就不會在一開始用這麼差勁的口氣說話了。「我記得你。」當時的他拎著排球，沉默良久才道出下一句話：「是那個運動神經不錯，但球技異常差的傢伙吧？」  
「什麼啊別把人當傻瓜了！只記得這個嗎！」她大聲嚷嚷，像是要將排球館的屋頂給掀起來，「這個暑假我也可是有好好進步了啊！」  
「是嗎？」那位人稱球場上的王者忽然笑了起來，「但進步的可不是只有－」

「啊，是你們兩個！」門口處傳來聲音，那人的灰色眉毛相較他人注目，沒等倆人反應過來他又熱情歡迎起來：「沒想到你們兩個人都來到烏野了！我叫作菅原孝支，我們可是有去看你們的比賽呢，尤其是－」  
「學長好！我是來申請入部的！」黑髮的一年級像是忽然想起什麼拿出褲袋的入部申請書，一個平頭看起來和不良幾分相似的人開口了：「喂你這傢伙是這樣打斷學長說話的嗎！」  
「嘛，田中你冷靜點。」第三位學長發言了，他的聲音相較倆人聽起來更加沉穩，其中還有莫名的安心感，「你們兩個都是來申請入部的吧？我是排球部的主將澤村大地。那麼讓我看看你們的入部申請，影山飛雄還有－嗯？是、是我會錯意了嗎？」大地伸向日向的手擱在空中，後者只是抓緊了紙，幾秒都沒有回過神來。

「什麼啊，這裡怎麼會有小學生在？」  
「說誰小學生啊你！」平頭學長朝著忽然冒出的倆人罵到，在前頭的人拎下耳機，臉上滿不在意的以下巴點了下橘髮的人：「就那邊啊，這裡是排球部吧？是誰家的小－」  
「啊啊啊抱歉學長們我替月仔和你們道歉！真的很不好意思！」另一個身影從名叫“月仔”的人身後蹦出，只見他不斷彎腰道歉，灰髮的學長也無奈笑了幾下，在整個狀況很是不可控時大地想要再次將話題拉回來，然而日向一把將申請書塞進了褲袋。  
「疑？」  
「誒？」  
發出聲音的是大地和菅原，田中也是在原地眨了好幾次眼，而真正打破寧靜的是影山飛雄：「喂你這傢伙不是想要入部嗎？那是排球部的申請書吧，在幹什麼？」  
「嗯，我的確是要入部。」橘髮的人點了下腦袋，她抬起頭朝剛剛稱呼自己為隊長的大地道：「但我應該要去女排。」

練習場的空氣頓時冷了下來。  
「女、女排在靠近足球場那。」菅原艱難的開口。  
「我知道了，謝謝學長。」日向認真的九十度低下腦袋，經過愣在門旁的兩位高個子時也沒有抬起眼來。  
「月仔。」良久山口才小聲開口，「這次還是你親自去道歉吧。」  
如此這般，在第一次部活結束後日向迎面而來三位高挑的身影，而在他們之後是三位男排的學長，要不是後面三位盡早出來日向都差點以為這是放學後的約架了。  
「是日向翔陽對吧？」大地使了個眼色給道宮，女孩噗哧笑出聲後便催促著其他部員趕緊回家。菅原接著道：「那個－上個禮拜我們很不好意思，畢竟你之前出席了那次比賽，就是和這個臉很臭的傢伙－」他將臉上寫滿不情願的當事者給拉過來，「所以我們都一直以為，呃這個－」  
「你是男的。」田中站直身子中氣十足的道，然而注意之下就能見到他兩眼只是直直盯著女排練習場的兩片大門，他根本不敢直視比自己年紀和身高都要小的學妹。忽然他大聲開口並以最漂亮和俐落的姿勢彎腰：「我很抱歉！當初用那種口氣和你說話！」緊接著他連帶扯下站在兩旁仍然像竹竿一樣挺直的月島和影山，山口倒是自動自發的同樣低下身道歉，「給我道歉啊你們兩個！尤其是月島你這小子！」  
「……嘛，抱歉。」  
「……說你是小學生真是抱歉了。」  
「什麼啊這兩個人。」菅原嘴角失守的露出尷尬的笑容，語氣裡明顯聽出斥責，「要道歉就給我好好－」

「啊，這個我沒事的，不用道歉。」就在菅原要抓起兩人時日向擺了擺手制止了對方的動作，「倒不如說如果你們真的把我當作男生來看的話我反而會比較自在，真的。」日向露出了大大的笑容，自然的表情就像在佐證剛剛的發話。  
「怎……女孩子被誤認成男孩子怎麼會覺得沒關係呢！你不要因為這兩個人長得兇神惡煞就覺得不用要求他們道歉了，再怎麼說－」  
「嗯，是真的喔。」此時女排主將將田中的話給打斷，道宮笑咪咪的將雙手搭到日向肩上，「她說得是真的喔！你們就相信吧！」語音剛落，她便抬起視線往後排的大地看去，僅僅只有幾秒鐘的時間，道宮拍了拍日向的腦袋朝眾人道：「那麼你們談完也要趕緊離開喔，我先回去看有沒有東西落下。」  
「看吧！我們主將也這麼說了吧！」再次變得和剛開始見面一樣朝他拉開嗓子，不知為何影山反而鬆口氣來，「……你還真是奇怪。」  
「嗄！？你說什麼！」“女孩”朝他裂嘴大罵。  
「影山！再不會說話也給我安靜點！」部裡的“媽媽”同樣大聲斥責。  
「好了你們都冷靜一些，不如這樣好了，日向你希望我們為你做些什麼嗎？就當作補償我們這幾個問題兒童對你的差勁態度好了。」大地斜眼瞄向兩人，山口差點又要為友人哈腰道歉。  
「誒－這個嘛－」日向手撐著下巴，很是認真的思考起來，隨即她右手敲在了左手的掌心上，「我知道了！陪我打場三對三吧！」  
「三、三對－」大地頓時愣住了，此時道宮同樣在後頭叫了起來：「日向！你可是－」男排主將顯然預測到了對方接下來會說些什麼話，然而道宮只是雙手將自己嘴吧摀住，彷彿差點說溜什麼，「這個－日向，我覺得這個提議可能有點－」  
「好啊，有什麼不行的嗎？」影山雙手疊起，不覺得有什麼不妥，「反正都是一年級的，我也想看看這傢伙這個暑假有什麼進步。」  
「影山你怎麼可以對女孩子用這傢伙－」  
「好啊我也想看看你的能耐到底有多少！」日向掠過卡在他們之間的田中，口氣火辣的直直對準黑髮的二傳手，「你最好給我皮繃緊一點！我這次絕對能接下你那討人厭的殺人－」

難以置信，她與影山飛雄分在同一隊。  
「……怎麼樣都想不通，為什麼會跟你這傢伙分在一起，我們是要一較高下的吧？」隔天傍晚，日向呆呆盯著幾隻不停在街燈旁四處飛繞的小蟲子，「只不過大地前輩願意接受我這無俚頭的要求也是最大通融了吧……老實說我以為自己一定會被拒絕。」  
「怎麼會被拒絕？大家都是一年級也沒什麼不平等的吧？另一隊也是那兩個和我們同一屆的臭傢伙，大地前輩和田中前輩也都有一定水準。」影山將球夾在右手之下，毫無動搖的道，日向忽然一瞬間甚是佩服：「說得就是你這種人吧影山同學，眼前只在意排球的傢伙。」  
「什麼啊突然針對我？要是想要贏的話就給我好好練！」  
「啊啊我知道啦！怎麼搞的我們好像才是敵對的！我們的敵人應該是球網另一邊的啊！那個又高臉又和你一樣臭的眼鏡仔！」  
「你說誰和他臉一樣臭！」  
「就－」  
「這什麼小學生吵架。」話題中的主角慢步到場，他將耳機摘下，從上往下俯視著不曉得比自己矮多少公分的女孩，日向接收到審視的視線立刻亮起凶狠的眼神。「……你們可要給我好好表現啊，不然比賽很快就結束了。」  
「喔！月仔難得沒有使用嘲諷的語氣！有進步了！」山口讚賞的拍了拍手，卻被友人嫌棄的喊了閉嘴。而正當他要重新將耳機戴上時，日向拉住了準備要離開的人：「會贏的！」  
「……哈？」  
「我說，我們會贏的！」她先是指了自己，又指向快要和黑暗融為一體的影山，絲毫不顧忌二傳手的臉已經朝變化多端的驚愕邁進，「我和他、啊還有田中前輩－總之我們這一隊會贏的！所以也麻煩你們拿出相對應的實力！」  
「……我真的不懂你在想什麼，明明好好待在女排就行了，為什麼偏偏要來搞這種－」  
“花樣”兩個字卡在他的喉中，他的視線忽然順著橘色身影升高，路燈的光在女孩頭頂亮起。  
「這無關性別！」當她落地時日向仰頭朝戴著眼鏡的人喊到，「我可以跳！」  
此刻影山飛雄還不曉得，彼時他所感受到的振奮還不僅僅只來自於對日向翔陽潛能的未知。

不要以為，靠努力就可以解決所有問題。  
「機會球！」  
「喔喔！交給我吧！」田中大聲喊到，他的姿勢已經預備完善，只差發號司令的他做最後決定，影山迅速的想，日向作為現今月島的對手還稍嫌太早，「田中前輩－」  
偏偏那道聲音叫住了他。  
「影山！」就像好幾個練習的夜晚，她仍然跳得輕盈，好似她本該在那、也一直在那，「有我在！」  
來不及思辨的毫秒鐘，他隨著身體反應將球給遞了過去。而她的確揮手將球給打過網子並且落地－儘管那不是相當漂亮的一球，「哇嗚好險，差點沒打到。」  
場上的人不曉得愣了幾秒鐘，影山才想起來剛剛那行為多麼莽撞：「你、你幹嘛突然－」  
「球！好好傳過來了吧！」不等二傳手向她抱怨，日向彷彿自己現在才是場上的王者：「初中發生什麼事我根本不曉得！我只知道不管是什麼樣的托球對我來說都難能可貴，因此只要球傳過來了，我都會跳起來打出去！」  
「啊喂你們給我等等！剛剛那是速攻吧！」田中忽然叫了起來，他抱著自己根本沒多少頭髮的腦袋搓揉不停，臉上的情緒五味陳雜：「搞什麼你們這詭異的默契－」

「清水啊。」菅原忽然語重心長的說，站在記分板旁的人愣了幾秒才回過神來，「我們有沒有辦法將日向書面上的性別偷偷換掉呢。」  
「我都聽到了喔。」道宮雙手插腰，雖然一開始她是反對這場比賽的，然而現在她已經能體會嬰兒跨出第一步時媽媽驕傲的心情了，「日向啊，她可是我們現在的寶藏呢。」  
「是是。」菅原扯出笑容，將寶藏一詞套在女孩身上完全可行，然而令他真正擔心的是會不會經歷過這場友誼賽，有些人便無法回去了呢？  
而這份擔心在只出現“咻”一聲的球中更深加劇了。  
「啊我的天啊……」日向看著紅腫的手掌，感覺到全身流竄的血液快到讓她不住顫抖，「剛好打到手心上了！」  
「喂，剛才－」大地睜大眼睛欲言又止，那已經說不上是驚訝了－而是完完全全的震懾，「日向，剛剛是閉著眼睛的啊。」  
完蛋了。菅原此刻不曉得以什麼樣的心情想到，但肯定不是多好的居心，然而他已經百分百確信了方才自己的猜想。他的嘴角逐漸上揚。  
回不去了。

誰能想到呢，那對從國三吵到開學的倆人居然待在同一個隊伍裡合作無間，最後還戰勝了平均身高多出好幾公分的另一隊。  
而其中一人來自女子排球隊。  
那是故事的最開始，也是影山踏上馬車，逐漸駛向遠方城堡的第一步。

他們的第二站停在合宿期間。  
「疑！」少女－這麼稱呼好像不大適合，總之橘髮的人瞧見另一團黑影從暗夜中靠近時她忍不住驚呼，直到發現是男子排球部的人她更是叫得大聲了：「為什麼他們在這！」日向指著同樣停在門前的人群，腦袋不住往道宮轉去，「嘛，畢竟學校說能省錢就盡量省嘛，合宿辦在一起很多活動和流程也比較好解決，更何況這裡是社團活動專用合宿，因此只要是烏野高中的人想使用都可以呢。」  
「我、我以為只有我們－」  
「喂你這呆子就說只要是這個高中裡的社團誰想使用都可以了！」  
「叫什麼啦笨蛋山！就是想要和女孩子一起毫無顧忌的泡在一起才對這樣的情形很失望！」  
「平常有事沒事就跑來我們這邊的人最好有資格說這些話！你這傢伙還不認為自己是個男生說什麼和女孩子待在一起－」  
「哈？影山同學你確定這麼說心安理得？每天下課跑來找我的人是誰？優酪乳和牛奶不曉得怎麼選時找得人是誰？就連不會的功課想要詢問月島都還要找人陪的是誰！你給我說是誰！」  
「你這傢伙功課還不是奇差無比！明明這就是互利共－」  
「你們兩個人。」同時開口的有兩道聲音，頓時間夜晚重歸寧靜，微風刷過他們腳踝，燥熱的夏夜竟還有些涼意，「……明天給我魚躍一百次！」  
「剛剛影山是要說互利共生吧。」山口朝身旁的月島低語，後者只是擰了下眉間，覺得壽命似乎一夕之間縮短許多：「不要說是我教得。」  
正式踏入屋子前，他輕輕撇了一眼仍然在和二傳手拌嘴的人。  
鈴聲忽然響起，遠方的車夫朝他搖鈴。

他們都被罰以靜坐一小時以修身養性，大地雙臂交疊在胸前，氣勢洶洶的朝一年級二傳手說明第二十三次對女孩子說話要尊重點，而道宮則是一手插腰一手伸出食指，活像操心孩子的母親在那兒指指點點，分析晚上大聲說話並不禮貌，並且也需要改掉叫別人笨蛋山的習慣。  
因此他們都是當天最晚蒞臨浴室的。  
「你被罵了啊。」倆人分別站在男生浴室及女生浴室前，日向沒有看向對方，膝蓋想也肯定知道那傢伙臉臭到不行。因此她先緩慢開口，後者只是瞇起眼睛，語氣已經沒有一絲耐心，「啊，那又怎樣，你這傢－啊不對……」  
「哈？看來你也有開竅的一天嘛，剛剛肯定被訓了很多話吧笨單－呃。」  
他們同時陷入沉默，接著又同時踏進浴室，這之後再也沒有說話。

「吵死了日向！為什麼你還會有這麼多力氣！山口你到底在做什麼！」隔天的訓練迅速到來，道宮差點跪倒在地，為什麼男排的教練會認識日向？而日向又怎麼有那個能耐被男排的教練訓斥？「到時候小心別給我跑到沒氣！還有影山你不要也給我瞎起鬨！」操勞的聲音完全沒傳進四片耳朵，大地再次露出顫抖的笑容，一大早起來魚躍一百下似乎成為了他們如今亢奮的興奮劑，「道宮，辛苦你了。」  
「你才是，大地，你的問題兒童比我多不曉得幾倍……」  
日向翔陽完全是脫韁的野馬，當她回過神時已經不曉得周遭環境，只瞧見身穿紅色運動衫的人正低頭專心在長方的小螢幕上。  
「你在做什麼呢？」  
「誒？嗯、這個－」那人只有一瞬間抬起腦袋，而日向很快瞄到了對方的雙眼，「迷、迷路了。」  
就好像貓一樣。

「如、如果烏野的經裡是個大美女－他們就給我做好準備吧！」相遇不久，像貓一樣的男子很快便被熟人給帶了回去，而在當晚他再次萌生了想要迷路的慾望。寢室實在是太吵了。  
「山本吵死了！」黑尾說出了研磨心底的話，他朝又不曉得在發什麼毛病的隊友罵到，山本重重關上窗戶後一下子轉向身後的人詢問：「研磨你是哪一派的呢？」  
「這－沒什麼想法……怎樣都沒關係吧？」  
「這可不行！我就知道你會這麼說，想想看啊？你覺得烏野的經理究竟是清純型的呢？還是美麗型的－啊還是有可能是禁慾型的！天啊鼻、鼻血要流出來了－」  
「好噁心啊山本！再這樣下去我要報警了！」自由人夜久毫不保留的露出嫌棄的眼神，正想朝研磨安慰別在意時，讓整隊陷入恐懼的畫面卻在此刻誕生了。  
他們隊裡的二傳手真的開始思考。  
「大概，希望是可愛型的吧。」

「誒－你們明天要和音駒對戰啊！真的很期待誒！」合宿的早晨是男女兩隊能夠最自由互動且不會尷尬的時刻，然而大多數時間他們仍然分開兩桌，只有少數人會互相交流，其中就包含了作為兩隊主將的大地和道宮，「是在哪裡呢？」  
「在烏野綜合運動公園。」大地微微笑了一下，「是很難得的比賽，小武好不容易拜託到的。」  
「烏野綜合運動公園！」道宮突然一聲驚呼，一下子四周的人都朝他們望了過來：「啊哈抱歉抱歉－我有點反應過度，但我想說得是，明天下午我們也在那兒－」  
「啊！原來是你們搶走了下午場！」  
「什麼搶走！就只是先到先贏吧！」  
「我們排球隊是被什麼氣氛壟罩，所有異性都會例行性的進行鬥嘴嗎……」菅原喝了一口熱湯，似乎一點也不將那樣的畫面視為異常，畢竟可是有人從來到飯廳的那一霎那就開始爭吵不休。  
「嘛不跟你吵了……話說我也挺想看你們的比賽的呢。」說著道宮忍不住抬頭想像，她是知道烏野及音駒那段傳說級歷史故事的。然而從前的她還只認為這是離自己咫尺之近卻永遠不可攀登的幻想，但是如今－  
她望向仍然互相對罵的倆人。  
好像又有點不一樣了。  
「決定了，明早我們一起跟去看你們比賽吧！」

五月六日，早晨八點五十，烏野綜合運動公園。  
在隊伍面對面排成兩列時日向已經忍不住開口啊了好大一聲，眾人自然的順著聲音望過去，插曲沒有持續太久，很快大地朝氣厚實的嗓門大喊了句問好，兩隊正式彎腰互相道好。  
「研、研磨！」隨後日向抓緊側背包，她兩步合成一步的跑向對方，「你居然是音駒的！為什麼當初沒告訴我！」  
「因為你沒有問……」  
「這不是有沒有問的問題吧！當初你說了下次見對吧？那代表－」  
「你，找我們的二傳手有事嗎？」忽然一抹身影從研磨身後竄出，日向咦了好大一聲只能倒退幾步，然而很快田中也不曉得從哪裡竄了出來：「你才是，找我們女子排球部的部員有什麼事嗎？」  
「女子，」忽然間山本眨眨眼睛，腦子沒能反應過來，「排球、部？」  
「啊，是女子排球部沒錯，」譏諷的語氣倏地登場，頭也不用回日向便立刻知道發話者是誰，「我想這傢伙大概在想不會吧、確定不是女經理之類的話吧？嘛－畢竟沒有辦法體會矮子的生存空間呢。」  
「月島。」日向吞下好大一沫口水，真的完全不曉得對方到底是屬於哪個陣營，總之她聽得忍不住握起拳頭，「我給你一次機會，你到底是站在我這邊還是－」  
「她不是經理，是女子排球部的人沒錯。」黑髮的二傳忽然插進話來，連他什麼時候到自己身旁的日向都沒發現。影山再次開口：「啊，但是這傢伙很奇怪，不太喜歡被人稱呼為女孩子，因此如果你們覺得她是男孩子的話似乎就正合她意了。」  
「影山，雖然你說得是事實，但我現在很想揍你。」  
「為、為什麼？」這下換影山結巴起來，「我才要問你為什麼認識音駒的二傳手吧！」  
「哈？你是我媽嗎！更何況我是女子排球部的乾男子排球部屁事啊！」眼看爭執又要爆發起來兩邊的隊長終於現身，剛處理完事情的道宮也將日向拉走，而山本還處在魂遊階段，口裡不斷唸著女子排球部，而這樣的狀況在看見男子排球部的經理真的是美女後打擊更大了。

「可愛型的啊，研磨。」黑尾右手還抓著沒有回過神來的山本，在烏野的人先進去體育場時才朝身旁的人道，「你早就知道她是女孩子了吧？」  
「那又怎樣？」他微瞇眼睛，樣子像極了高傲的貓咪。黑尾只是搖搖頭，繼續道：「我剛剛報到時看見她們下午正巧在這裡有一場比賽，就看你有沒有興趣吧。」  
音駒的大腦簡單數算了會，首先第一個出現的身影是那個戴眼鏡的傢伙，緊接著是看起來像隨時有人欠他家債的二傳手。  
如果只是他們兩人。

她高高跳起的姿態、筆直乾脆的手臂，沒有多餘長髮遮蓋住的後頸，柔軟卻有韌性的軀體從指尖到腳趾都呈現完美的曲線，再隨著她俐落一揮便再次得分。此時研磨已經不曉得是作為二傳手的靈魂在呼喚他，亦或是有另外的情感孳生而出。  
他首先看向烏野的男子排球隊，那兩人的眼神不難分辨。  
然而彷彿想起了什麼般，他忽然朝身旁的友人望了一眼。對方沒有看向他。  
啊，所以分母得再增加兩個了。

他們的第三站在與青葉城西之後，那場烏野以一比二的成績落敗於青城，日向雙手撐在欄杆上，像是要隨時跳下去，然而她只是瞪著，瞪著球場、也瞪著影山飛雄。  
「那傢伙不一樣了。」在歡愉的氣氛中及川朝岩泉道，「雖然還不明顯，但有什麼改變了他。」  
列隊和致謝時都是恍惚的，那些彷彿都被輕巧帶過，影山不曉得他們是怎麼站成一排和觀眾席的各位道謝，更不曉得該用什麼表情抬頭往上看。  
那傢伙在。  
「喂！你該不會不敢抬頭吧！」一陣掌聲中忽然殺出一道聲音，正要離場的青城也回過頭望向另一邊，「可惡－你不是球場上的王者嗎！給我好好抬起頭來！有誰說你打得很爛嗎！再爛有比我的技術爛嗎！有什麼好自責的！給我站起來繼續打下一場、下下場、還有下下下場－直到打進全國－」  
「好了啦翔陽！」似乎是女排的人將她的嘴巴用力摀住，然而日向仍然奮力掙扎，幾秒鐘她的確順利掰開：「這是一場精彩的比賽！知道了嗎！」  
她被徹底帶離了球場。  
及川望了一眼岩泉，此時對方也正好看向他的。  
「麻煩了啊。」  
他似乎知道了原因。

－TBC－

這章比較像前情描述，迅速交代彼此之間有什麼重要的事，因此講述很快XD  
然後最後再幫自己工商，拜託大家可以去看看荒野之音這篇長篇，感謝各位了QQ


	2. 02

※日向性轉注意

好久以前，母親帶他閱讀童書。  
身穿黑色燕尾服的人即將娶親，母親說。這裡有身穿白色珍珠禮服的金髮女孩、肩披寶藍絨毛披肩的褐眼女孩、手攜紫色蕾絲花傘的粉色薄唇女孩，母親又說。  
而當時他只是歪了邊腦袋，有肉的食指伸向最右邊不起眼的女孩，看起來只是為了伴隨進城的短髮女僕。  
「那麼她呢？」  
年幼的他這麼說。

他不是沒有歉意的，影山飛雄想。最一開始得知日向翔陽是個“她”時的確愣了一下，但更多的心情是那又如何？她還是能照樣打球、她還是個運動神經發達的人、她也還是個靈活和爆發力強的選手－雖然身高和技術方面都差了點，但前者如果可以用跳躍能力補足、後者靠勤勉練習增加的話那就沒有大礙了吧？  
他的確如女孩所說設想得過於簡單了些。  
「才不是這樣的呢，影山飛雄同學。」當時他們只是又一次午休時間約出去練球，日向在地上做著拉伸，此時影山才有一點意識到這是屬於女孩子的柔軟，「因為這樣的身體，要付出的可是很多很多、很多很多的努力呢。」  
「沒有一件事是不需要努力的吧。」他一手拎著排球，一手將已經吸光的牛奶壓扁，遲鈍的往天空望去，「這世界上不也很多人在努力嗎。」  
「……如果你在學習上也這麼有上進心就好了，我感覺到月島會這麼說。」  
「廢話這麼多還不如趕快來練。」  
「好啦我這不就起來了！話說我是在等你把牛奶喝光好嗎！」  
似乎是從那個時候開始，他才注意到女孩身上有大大小小的傷口和創可貼。  
也是從那個時候開始，他才得知對方只要有空就會跑去之前練習戰過的烏野町內會打球。

在與音駒的那場對戰中，有股不知名的情緒在日向認出了對面的二傳手時攀升上來，然而先行動起來的卻是月島，他不曉得自己是否看走眼，但那道眼神與自己相似。  
影山飛雄永遠不瞭解為何他們倆人最終都會以互相嚷嚷做結，他其實也想好好說話的，但腦袋和嘴吧就是這麼不靈光，而他也深信女孩的腦袋和嘴巴肯定也和他一樣不靈光，因此他們之間最平和的時段似乎就只能是兩個人都在打球、或其中一方在打球時才能發生。  
這是他第一次看見日向以女排隊員的身分與另一邊比賽，他雙手塞進黑色運動衣的口袋，發現月島也和他做了同樣的動作，然而此時他們誰都沒說話。影山只是盯著球場，視線順著橘色身影跳起又落下，他想這一邊如果換成自己的話那肯定會讓她發揮得更好，他又想如果這時使用當時三對三的快攻肯定會給對面來個下馬威，他想了很多雜七雜八的東西，到最後濃縮省略下來的字詞讓影山都不敢相信。  
她為什麼不是他的。

當女孩在觀眾席上朝他吶喊時這樣的情緒更加強烈了。  
那樣的情景很好笑，他是被斥責的那一個，他也的確在收到日向的大吼時想立刻吼回去，他想他是生氣和憤怒的，但他沒有將這些情緒宣洩出來。尤其在對方朝球場喊說這是一場精彩的比賽時，他感覺自己聽見了不可能會出現在那傢伙身上的情緒，但他沒有抬起頭來，因此他不會曉得。  
在之後，日向翔陽已經從觀眾席消失，她大抵是被誰給架出去了。他們是在場外一座矗立在地的水龍頭旁撞見的，更準確來說是影山瞄準了身影才邁步前往，大地沒有阻止，而月島只是看著。  
她蹲在那裡洗臉，動作大力到幾乎要讓她整身衣服淋濕，影山喂了一聲，在瞧見女孩準備要把腦袋對準噴灑的水龍頭栽去時影山終於一把抓過她的肩膀，橘色的眼睛沒有閃避，她只是直直盯著他的。  
－沒有哭，他不曉得為什麼蹦上他腦袋的第一句話是這個。  
「會幫你贏回來的。」  
沒頭沒尾的，日向說完便轉身離開，影山不確定自己是不是想要抓住對方，因為在他還沒反應過來時他的手已經置在半空中，卻什麼東西也沒抓著。  
歸隊時他走在後頭，在他前面的人頭也沒回，但月島以對方能聽見的聲音道：「那傢伙哭了嗎。」  
影山遲了一會，忽然意識到以前從沒想過的兩個問題，很快他只是瞇了下眼。  
「誰知道呢。」  
月島終於轉過腦袋，他好似嘖了一聲又快步離開。  
影山飛雄今天得知了自己的心意，同時也瞭解了抱持這樣情感的人，似乎不只他一人。

然而確認了自己喜歡的心意無法讓他感到釋懷，相反接踵而來的問題讓影山差點發生適應不良的問題，首先他知道女孩完全沒有把自己當成異性來看，她認為這是普通兄弟或朋友間的互動，她也完全不在意和一群臭氣熏天的男孩子相處，她更可以忽略自身的性別自然而然的跑進男廁，這已經不是一天兩天的事了，好幾次他在廁所撞見女孩，緊張的還以為自己走錯了地方。  
但最讓他苦惱的大概還是日向翔陽的交際能力，雖然她本人完全沒有對任何人產生過喜歡的情感（至少就影山所知），卻不代表別人不會對她有其他想法。  
而目前他已經知道其中一人就是那戴眼鏡的傢伙了。  
「所以我說為什麼我們合宿的地方這麼近！日本這麼大為什麼偏偏選東京！還偏偏是那樣的郊區！」後座的人終於忍耐不住，影山抓住前座的椅背大聲抱怨起來，日向同樣不甘示弱的回應：「不要以為表現良好的只有你們男排！我們女排也是有獲得學校給的補助金的！況且東京有這麼多強豪不早點對練把握機會怎麼行！難不成你這傢伙又想要給我偷跑！」  
「誰給你偷跑！明明現在是你比我多一分吧！放學假日偷偷跑去練習的也是你吧！話說我也知道你在哪個地方撞見及川那傢伙了，從現在起不准和他見面！他沒有你想像中的那麼好！」  
「夠了不要再吵啦！你們是磨合期的小兩口嗎！」田中冴子一個甩尾，頓時倆人立刻往左側的玻璃窗撞去，影山很快抓緊安全帶重歸原位：「不、不是這樣－」  
「不是喔冴子姐姐！」日向睜大橘色的雙眼，分外誠懇的解釋：「我完全沒有想要有喜歡上誰的打算，影山也只是有一點孽緣的笨蛋朋友！」  
「笨蛋朋友……」黑髮的二傳手直直愣了好幾秒，忽然間冴子放聲大笑，情緒太過激動她都差點握不住方向盤，「笨蛋朋友啊！很好！你們倆可好玩了！」語畢她再度一個大轉彎，這次眾人紛紛往右側跌去。

日頭接近地平線，世界與天邊的雲都染上橘黃的色調，此時體育館的門被用力打開，黑尾喔呀了一聲，「這是不是那個啊？主角都是最晚到的那種感覺？啊，只不過裡面還混著一個－」  
「是翔陽。」研磨難得微微睜大了眼睛，但很快又變回細長的模樣，「為什麼她會在－」  
「你這呆子跟著我進來做什麼！」  
「啊！對啊！」日向恍然大悟的大聲回到，隨即她豎起食指，直直指向影山飛雄：「給我努力點啊！不然很快我就會超越你了！」  
「嗯嗯嗯？是誰啊是誰？我聽見相當陽光可愛的聲音！」梟谷的主將停下手邊動作朝門口望去，像是一隻好動的貓頭鷹那樣竄動脖子，然而左顧右盼只看見一個臉很臭的、穿著什麼二傳魂的傢伙朝自己狠狠瞪來。「咦！不要告訴我那樣的聲音是他發出來的！」  
「並不是，你專心點吧。」赤葦扭開水瓶的蓋子，雖然只有一瞬間，但他的確撇見一頭橘髮像風一樣迅速晃過又離開，「……應該只是誰的親戚吧。」他憑著記憶推測，看起來像男孩子卻也沒有進來，同時那樣的身高－他得老實說那並不利於排球這樣的運動。  
「誒－還以為有可愛的後輩進來了呢－」  
研磨聞言朝梟谷的地方看去，接著又轉向烏野的二傳手，他忽然露出一陣厭惡的神情，很確定剛剛臉很臭的二傳手朝自己瞪過來了。  
看來開始有人意識到了啊。

東京的合宿是拋下過去、向前進化的時刻，如果他們進一步感受到對比賽和排球的悸動和熱誠，那是理所當然的；又或者感受到對自己深深的不足、那樣無法忍受的不滿以及想要前進的慾望，這更是理所當然的。  
男女合宿的位置相近，兩邊同時跑的田中冴子清楚見證了這樣的狀況。  
「吶，你們聽說了嗎，好像女排那邊也陷入成長的發育陣痛期。」二年級的各位圍成一圈坐下，田中頭頭是道的說著，可惜他壓低的聲音仍然無法被輕易忽略，耳尖的菅原皺著眉、撥開了西谷和緣下坐了下來，「什麼啊你們在亂說什麼？什麼發育陣痛期？“也”是什麼意思？」  
「啊哈哈這個菅原前輩，這是我從姐姐那裡聽來的啦，就是我們現在影山不也－」  
「噓閉嘴田中！」一個手起刀落，菅原立刻往後輩的嘴吧摀去，同時間影山也拉開了寢室的門，以相當古怪的神情望向肢體極度不協調的前輩們：「……抱歉，我做了什麼事嗎？」  
「沒沒沒沒有！」菅原哈哈笑了兩聲，並且用力拍了下田中的腦袋，「倒是你們趕快給我休息，明天不還有一堆練習？」匆匆忙忙將眾人給趕上了床鋪，菅原將燈關上後便小心翼翼推開了房門，在外頭的是主將大地。  
他們眼神互相交換，決定往交誼廳走去。  
「他們，吵架了吧。」先開口的人是大地。  
「是啊，真的不曉得為何待在不同隊伍都還能這樣吵起來。」  
「是因為理念不合吧。」菅原比出食指，這代表了他們隊的二傳手，「應該是昨天吧，日向似乎和影山說了一些話，根據田中姐姐所說似乎是日向認為影山應該留給隊友們一些“通融”的餘地。」接著他再比出中指，這是女排的副攻手，「然後日向則是被影山訓斥她爛到爆的球技不需要自己的意志，記得女排的二傳是個個性和影山有點類似的人，雖然技術沒有像影山那樣做到如此精準，但至少是有一定水平的，因此也才能將日向的力量發揮出來。」  
「這樣啊。」大地搔了搔腦袋，他們停在了樓梯口，並沒有踏進交誼廳，「嘛，還是先回去休息吧。」  
離開的同時，研磨從二樓走了下來。

爭執就在短暫的從東京合宿回到烏野的當晚爆發了。  
「我說過了！以你現在的狀況只要先依賴他人就行了！不需要你的意志！」  
「這樣下去的話我就永遠無法進步！我得強大到可以靠自己來戰鬥！」  
谷地看見如此情況差點沒傻住，她先是支吾叫了幾聲，隨後才往外頭跑去請求支援。  
是田中和道宮拉住了他們倆人。

回程的路上日向走在前頭，谷地只是雙手抓著後背包的肩帶，她有什麼話想說，但不曉得怎麼開口。  
雖然作為男排的經理，她卻與日向發展出了一段情誼，或許源自於少女都會帶著影山來向她請教功課上的問題，也因此她們逐漸靠近、說開話來，她說了很多關於自己的事，而“她”也是。  
「抱歉，讓你看見那個樣子。」她牽著腳踏車，緩緩的開口，「你會急著回家嗎？有些事想和你聊一下。」  
她肯定的點了點頭。

她們來到了一座公園，晚上根本沒有人在這兒溜達，或許對兩個少女過於危險，但日向翔陽的存在讓谷地忽略了這點。  
她將腳踏車停放在長椅左側，接著倆人坐了下來，日向盯了好一陣子的天空，良久才終於開口：「谷地，你覺得我是女生還是男生？」少女很是認真地盯著她，谷地半張開了嘴，迷迷糊糊的記憶跑進她的腦袋，她曾經聽聞過清水學姐略略帶過日向的狀況，她也的確從少女身上得到了一點可以佐證的資訊。  
也因此如此簡單的問題放在日向翔陽面前卻困難無比。  
橘髮的人忽然鬆下肩膀，眼神同時柔軟了起來：「抱歉，問了你奇怪的問題，想也知道一般人都會說是貨真價實的女孩子吧，雖然我的外表看不太出來，但依生理狀況的確就是女性。」  
她半張著的嘴緩慢閉上，不知為何谷地為自己無法答辯出來感到愧疚。

「我和你說一個故事，是小時候媽媽常和我說得一個童話故事，但好像也不是多小，大概小二的時候吧，」像是突然來了興趣，日向開始娓娓道來，「主要就是有個男士要娶親了，現場有很多穿得花枝招展的美女，她們每個人都有屬於自己的魅力和值得被吸引的地方，但我永遠都不是將那些注意力放在她們身上。」  
「……你是更喜歡那些穿著樸素的女孩嗎？」谷地疑惑問到，日向笑著搖了搖腦袋：「都不是，很好笑的我完全不將那些女孩子放在眼裡，我永遠只注意那個在最左邊的男孩，我想當時的狀況如果更詳細的去做分析，大概就是我下意識的想成為男孩子吧。」  
谷地為日向的話思考了一會，忽然她無心的問到：「那麼為何會想成為呢？畢竟你剛才的說法不是指一生下來就覺得自己應該是男孩，而是－啊抱歉，我會不會問得太多了？」她自動打住發言並摀住嘴吧，緊張的看向神情有些呆滯的女孩，以為自己一不小心說錯了話，「我我我真的很抱歉！我一時就說出了那些－」  
「不需要道歉。」忽然日向抓住了谷地的雙手，她顯然不曉得自己正在出力，然而緊接著她只是緩慢放下，視線再度回歸天空，「你抓到重點了。」  
谷地感覺到胸膛中有什麼東西重重跳了一下。

「我和影山吵架的原因其實也包含這個，而我沒有將所有的事都告訴冴子姐姐。起初他只是覺得憑我的身高和能力還無法做到那麼多，但不曉得為何之後就談到了性別－很突然吧？我也記不太清楚為什麼了，好像是因為他覺得我太不會保護自己或太大意了？還是因為什麼？啊我真的不曉得－但他為什麼需要擔心呢？我從以前就是這樣活到現在的啊，我活得很自在、很快樂，沒有因為我認為自己是男－」  
忽然一包衛生紙遞到她面前，日向低頭凝視了一會，再抬頭看向谷地時眼裡的淚珠已經嘩啦啦流了下來。「日向就是日向。」谷地看著自己顫抖的手，才發現她也不曉得在什麼時候流下眼淚，「男生還是女生什麼的，一點也不重要啦。」  
日向接下衛生紙，但也僅僅只是接下，她的視線仍然模糊不清，然而這對現在的她很好，最好什麼都不要看這麼清楚、記這麼清晰。  
「谷地。」她聽見自己的聲音不再像她自己，就好像睡眼惺忪時那樣呢喃，她甚至不曉得自己什麼時候開口，更沒有思考接下去要說得話。而被叫到的女孩只是抬起腦袋，她左手和右手交替擦拭眼淚，試圖專心聽清楚對方究竟要說些什麼。  
然而那一切只是徒勞。  
「你知道日本有一段時間，常發生女童被拐的案件嗎。」  
她再也無法控制自己的悲傷。

－TBC－


	3. 03

※日向性轉注意  
※創傷描寫注意  
※不適行為語言發生注意

一切究竟是怎麼發生的呢。  
她沒有太多當時的記憶，也有可能是她不願去回想，好幾年後她才釐清自己是屬於後者。  
她記得清清楚楚。  
大賣場、碎花洋裝、帶眼鏡和黑色風衣的人、洋娃娃、後車廂、粉色緞帶、紅色平底鞋。  
「你穿連身洋裝的時候相當可愛，還有這個蝴蝶結髮夾，它讓我清楚看輕你圓潤的臉蛋。」  
「這雙黑襪能夠讓你的雙腿晶瑩白皙，它們會緊緻包裹住你的小腿，卻又剛好留出大腿那一塊神聖領域。」  
「綁上這條緞帶吧，你橘色的髮絲雖然漂亮，但我更想接近你的頸脖，看著它乾淨無暇的樣子能夠讓我食慾大增－但放心吧，我是不會超出界線的。」  
男人在三天裡除了幫她替換衣服之外便沒有過多碰觸她，就好像她是個換裝娃娃，如同男人四處擺放在屋內的上百隻人形玩偶。

她被帶出來時身穿寶藍色的洋裝，橘色頭髮被黑色緞帶完美的繫成馬尾，她沒有挨餓、沒有遭受毒打，甚至三餐準時供應，待在乾淨舒適的粉紅色房間裡。  
同時她也沒有掉一滴眼淚。  
她被帶去進行口供，被暫時安置在機構中觀察，父母也在過程中不斷陪伴，直到她終於被安穩送入家門時，她來到自己許久未踏入的房間，並且打開塵封已久的衣櫃，將那些洋裝和裙子一一拎出，然後用升上小學時父母親買給她的兒童剪刀開始耐心將它們剪碎。  
當下母親見狀只是離開了門口，再回來時她跪了下來，伸手拿起那些散落在地、零零碎碎的布料和衣裳，母親沒有哭泣，她卻聽出她的聲音與平時不一樣。  
「我們一起把它們剪碎吧。」  
她終於留下第一滴眼淚。  
  
從此她的衣櫃只剩下中性或男性服飾，頭髮也再也不給予留長的機會，她開始替換自己的說話方式，而“她”也逐漸變換成“他”。  
性別認同障礙。  
那一年，“他”對排球一見鍾情。  
那是很奇妙的感覺，自從小學那次事件後她不再輕易對任何事物動心，儘管她仍然友善、熱情與活潑，然而她就是無法輕易真正愛上某樣東西，更別說是人了。  
然而排球打破了她的想像。當時她只是順著腳踏車路過，似乎是在冬天的時候，大大小小的電視同樣撥放著一個畫面，那是一個人高高跳起，背號十強勢耀眼的打進她的視線裡。  
那是自由的，也是堅決的。  
她得裝備自己。

而她一直以為自己走得道路能夠永遠安然無恙。  
影山飛雄闖入了她的世界。  
起初正由她所說得那樣，影山只是有點孽緣的笨蛋朋友，然而一切又好像當年的她所做出的反應，或許她知曉並不是這樣，而她沒有將自己戳破罷了。  
合宿的某一天深夜，她看著手機螢幕因為簡訊而亮起，又轉向窗戶低頭往下方看去，發信者早就在下方等待。她沒有多想，似乎也不該多想，如果真的是作為普通男性的思考方式，因此她僅僅穿著單薄的睡衣與拖鞋就走了下來。  
起初他們還在正常的聊些事情，全都是有關排球的，頂多偶爾跳到週遭的隊友，然而二傳手似乎不太喜歡這個話題，因此他們只好再度回歸排球。一切就好像發展正常的朋友，也像他們無數個下課與午休約出來練習那樣，只是現在他們手中都沒有拿著球罷了。  
好一段時間他們都沒有繼續接話。  
也有可能是誰刻意停止了話題，而那人或許正是影山飛雄，二傳手的視線終於不再只是盯著自己正坐著的石階梯，而是抬起頭來望向身旁的人。  
他終於問出了那個問題。  
「為什麼想成為男生。」  
還來不及思考，下一個問題又往她的思緒繼續轟炸。  
「如果我說，我不想再把你當成單純的朋友看待你又會怎麼想。」  
  
她害怕的事情始終發生了。  
不行。拒絕的聲音大聲在她腦內響起。然而她沒有說出口，只是任由腦袋的播放機不斷重複。忽然她想到為什麼自己如此抗拒？為什麼只是經歷過那次事件她就再也不願接受自己身上出現任何有關女性的徵兆？她多少次把內衣全數丟掉，衣櫃全都塞滿了束胸帶；她又多少次因必要場合需要穿著裙子而在鏡子前乾嘔，她想直接把衣服撕裂，她不想被稱呼為可愛、不想被稱呼為漂亮，那些她曾經喜歡的連身裙讓她噁心，隨風飄逸的長髮也是累贅，粉紅色讓她害怕，蝴蝶結更讓她髮指－  
她把自己搞得不再是她。  
影山已經第四遍呼喚少女的名字。  
然而當她再次抬起頭時，他知道有什麼地方已經變質了。

橘色的身影不再往男排這裡跑，兩個人交疊的身影也逐漸減少，除了見面時必要的招呼，在這之外便沒有更多對話。  
第二次的合宿練習賽很快到來，這次他們即將前往私立森然高中，而女排則是在兩天後才會有第二次的集訓。儘管這次終於分開了地點，但她們會前往靠近東京的千葉線，那裡與他們現在所待的琦玉縣也無相差多遠。  
「兩個人還是沒合好吧。」開往森然高中的巴士是深夜行駛，菅原回頭望了一下已經睡死的隊友們，又轉回來朝身旁的大地低聲討論，「但不曉得是不是我的錯覺，總覺得影山的托球－」  
「變得不一樣了呢。」大地拉起笑容，他堅定的道，「雖然還沒成形，但我想經過與其他學校的實戰大概也會有所改變。」  
「嘛，看你很放心的樣子，那我也不要這麼操心了。」菅原同樣笑了一下，然而很快他又再度恢復原狀，彷彿叫他一秒鐘不擔心都是困難的，「但我從谷地那邊聽來了一些消息，或許現在比較麻煩的是日向那邊。」  
「我也有聽清水說了。」大地點點頭，繼續沉穩的道：「他們現在分開可能也對彼此比較好，日向的事我有再和道宮確認過。」對話至此終止，巴士仍然規律的上下晃動，此時月島睜開眼睛，將一直沒掛上的耳機重新戴上。

話雖如此，日向翔陽生來便注定不同凡響。  
第三體育館的球聲嘎然而止，他的眼鏡幾乎要掉下來，月島很希望是自己看走了眼，但那抹橘色和致命的身高絕對沒有第二人選，「抱歉打擾了！請問影山飛雄在這裡嗎！」她朝氣的舉起右手大聲呼喊，精神抖擻的樣子好像現在還正值早晨，而第一個回應她的是黑尾憋不住的笑聲，灰羽歪著腦袋滿頭霧水，木兔忽然啊了一聲，在赤葦的確認下得知那的確就是前兩個禮拜和烏野二傳一同闖進來的小傢伙。  
「不、不對，肯定有哪裡出了問題。」月島調整著眼鏡，手裡的排球已經不自覺丟下，「為什麼你這傢伙會出現在這裡，你們不是明天才要集訓？而且還是在千葉－」  
「我是不能提早來嗎！」日向嚷嚷起來，赤葦忽然眨眨眼睛，頓時間他立刻瞭解自己的思路有兩個錯誤，第一就是眼前的人似乎真的就是排球隊隊員，而第二點是他知道待在千葉的是女子排球隊，因此眼前的人根本不是誰家的親戚，而是貨真價實的－  
「你！」木兔忽然大聲叫了出來，面容堪稱花容失色，「你你你你你－難道是女孩子！」看著陌生的人直直指著自己，日向硬生生吞了沫口水，她還不曉得該如何回應，月島便轉過頭朝後頭的人道：「你們都給我閃遠點，我有事要跟這傢伙說。」  
「誒誒誒！太小氣了你小子！她該不會是－」木兔的話還沒說完，赤葦便將自家主將的腦袋給轉過來：「拜託你，就現在，給我少說點話。」

「所以呢？你知道影山他在哪裡嗎？我有事要和他說。」日向雙手交疊，氣勢洶洶的朝月島瞪去，或許本人都沒發覺此刻她的威嚇力趨近於零。「先回答我為什麼你會出現在這裡。」  
「啊，因為我想通了，然後我有事情想要驗證。」少女直爽的回應，這反而讓一向聰明的他陷入語塞，月島再次詢問：「你、你知道這裡有一堆－」不清楚你狀況的人。他想這麼說，然而如果真的說出口對方大概也會知道自己已經瞭解一二，因此月島只能握緊拳頭，深深吸了口氣。  
沒等到他再次開口，日向便放下雙臂，口氣裡沒有一絲疑慮：「你知道了。」  
他愣了一下。  
「你知道了。」確認後她又再說了一遍，然而她的神情如此之淡然，像談論得不是自己的事，「知道了也沒關係，那都是過去的事了。」  
「……我是偶然間得知的，」他躊躇了一會，「我很抱歉。」  
「什麼啊？為什麼每個人都跟我接二連三的道歉？谷地也是清水學姐也是，就連道宮前輩第一次聽見也這麼說，這完全和你們沒有一丁點關係，到底在道－」  
「我之前對你說得話，還有對你那些刻意掩蓋女性舉動的不理解，」月島沉下眼睛，並沒有看向對方，「我很抱歉。」  
「啊，」日向的嗓子終於歇停下來，她小聲回應，「原來你說得是這些事。」

在門外偷看的木兔瞧見倆人不再說話，他朝壓在自己頭頂上的灰羽道：「糟糕，是不是吵架了。」  
然而低沉的情緒沒有持續太久，日向重新拾起發話權，她爽朗拍向月島的手臂，後者吃痛的叫了一聲：「不要在意這麼多了！這裡頭也有問題是需要我自己跨過去的！」  
「但是你－」  
「這樣是無法進步的！」她再次說出同樣的話，內容與兩個禮拜差點和影山槓上時沒有多大變化，「我得強大到可以靠自己來戰鬥！」  
「你到底在說－」  
「啊啊－煩死了我不會解釋這麼多，現在只需要告訴我影山到底在哪就行了！快！」日向回歸大嗓門的音量，月島抽動了一下嘴角，到底那群人在門口那邊偷看個什麼鬼？腦袋都這麼明顯冒出來乾脆直接在他們面前站一排算了！  
就在他要回應大概在第一體育館時，少女所尋找的人從走廊另一端出現。

「哈？」月島很清楚自己聽見了影山飛雄如此說，他望了眼對方，又看了下眼前的人，隨後只是擺了擺手：「你們給我到遠一點的地方去解決問題吧，看著就礙眼。」  
「再給我說一遍月島！剛才還覺得你人還不錯的！」  
「解決什麼鬼問題！話說你這傢伙為什麼在這！」  
「喔喔眼鏡仔回來了嗎！」木兔看著面帶倦容的月島，原本還以為可以看見什麼更勁爆的火花，「那孩子是女子排球隊的嗎？真是嬌小啊！是自由手嗎？」  
月島瞇了下眼，他低頭朝仍然彎腰的眾人望去，此時他又要為自己的身高再添加一筆優點，「我說過了吧，你們都給我離那傢伙遠一點。」  
「嗚喔喔－」木兔發出奇怪的叫聲，但很快又被赤葦給抓了回來。

他們回到第一體育館前的階梯坐著，視線昏暗，就好像兩個禮拜前第一次的東京合宿，月光成為唯一的光線。  
「所以，你為什麼過來，這－」他本想再加上這樣很危險類似的話，但隨即又將話給吞了回去，以免少女又斥責他為何擔心如此多事情，「你們不是明天才要開始？」  
「對，但有些事不先和你說明白我覺得不行。」他們倆人都統一盯著前方，沒有人是望向彼此的，「首先，抱歉了，之前的事。」日向眨眨眼睛，語氣沒有多餘的起伏。影山以同樣的音調回應：「……我之前也是，說了過份的話。」  
「坦白很多啊，你這傢伙。」  
「這兩個禮拜思考很多的不只有你好嗎。」他們的對話似乎又重現生機，日向傻傻笑了一下，然而很快她又將笑容收回，「但還有另一件事要告訴你，有關於你之前問得第一個問題。」  
「……不回答也不會怎麼樣。」騙人。影山飛雄想到，他是好奇的，他想知道少女到底是為何會演變成現今如此的，然而這些問題放到日向翔陽面前都可以被他忽略，只要她不願意說，他也不會過問。  
「真的開竅很多啊，影山。」他分辨得出女孩話裡有無調侃，經過判定和語氣，他確信這句話真誠發自日向內心。她又接著說：「但我想我必須得說，我已經忽略太久，也差點以為自己可以這樣過下去了。」  
好像當晚和谷地自然而然的坦白那樣，她開始娓娓道來。  
而影山飛雄始終靜默不語。

第二次訴說這個故事她內心是平靜的，也有可能是因為她必須將自身的感情抽離才能正常道出完整的經過，她沒有像第一次那樣淚流不止，相反的她說得很輕，就像每個睡前故事該有的音調，而影山飛雄只是靜靜的聽。  
當他確定少女似乎沒有要再繼續說下去時，影山開口了：「你原本可以選擇無視這些、不回答我的問題的。」  
「我知道。」  
「但你告訴了我。」  
「我知道。」  
他很想再繼續問許多問題，然而現在的他卻彷彿知道應該說什麼又該避開些什麼，最後他只能縮成一句話：「謝謝你告訴我這些。」  
今晚第一次，日向轉頭看向身旁的二傳，「你是第一個沒有跟我道歉的。」  
「……為什麼要道歉？難道這會讓你比較好過嗎？」  
「並不會。」她迅速回應，同時也笑出聲來，「沒錯，你的確該感謝我。」  
「別太得寸進尺了。」影山雙手摀住整張臉，實際上現在他的心情是複雜的，他很不想承認那是真的故事，甚至如果隨後日向忽然笑開懷的說整人大成功他也會心甘情願的鬆一口氣，然而沒有人和攝影機忽然跳出來，那也的確不是一個謊言。  
  
那是一個衝動，他想要緊緊抱住身邊的人。  
然而女孩似乎預料到了對方的動作，日向只是吞了沫口水往反方向挪去。  
她的眼底是驚慌和不安。  
「抱、抱歉。」她有些好笑的道，就連本人也不曉得自己為何會為此感到害怕，「我想，我還沒有辦法接受。」影山聞言只是坐回原本的姿勢，他搖了搖頭：「沒有，是我沒有顧慮到。」  
「……我會努力的。」她小聲說著，影山仍然捕捉到了她口裡的話，「你不用急著改變自己。」  
「但你是喜歡我的吧。」這句話她便沒再有多餘的猶疑，突如其來的肯定句讓影山的舌頭遲鈍起來：「我、我是有這麼－說過……」  
「這我就很好奇了，你到底喜歡我哪一點啊？」日向恢復原本距離，這下反而換二傳往另一邊挪動，「你看啊我沒有長長漂亮的頭髮，也沒有好看的身材，平常還跟你一直對罵，行為舉止也一點都不像女孩子，你到底是哪裡壞掉才會喜歡上我？」  
「……大概是腦袋和眼睛都壞掉了吧。」影山差點笑出聲來，突然慶幸這傢伙完全沒有意識到自己還有其他魅力，要不然他要處理的人可能就更多了，「況且，也不是一定要成長成怎樣才有人喜歡吧。」

「什、什麼意思？」影山撐著下巴，忽然他將視線轉到少女身上，好像在審視著什麼：「我想如果今天你是男生大概也會是同樣的結果吧，我喜歡你只是因為你是日向翔陽，所以你不需要勉強自己穿得和一般女孩子一樣，也不需要強迫說一定得否定掉任何自己的一切，啊還有，我還是認為你現在可以去依賴別人沒關係，但不需要自己意志這句話我收回。」  
語畢，日向只是靜靜望著二傳，後者則是完全不敢回應對方直白的視線，不曉得過了多久少女才開口答道：「看、看來，我得盡快給你一個答覆吧。」日向終於再次笑了起來，這次她的笑容的確沒有其他念頭參雜：「但我想－可、可能還需要一段時間，我還不是很能搞清楚我－自、己……」  
日向認得那個表情，那是專屬於這位二傳手唯一能比較自然亮出笑容的樣子。  
她稱之為驕傲與自信綜合的詭異微笑。  
他知道自己遲早有一天會緊緊抓住她的。

－TBC－

下一張字數有點多，但會完整交代到倆人的後續發展，真的很甜，不甜不要錢


	4. 04（完）

※日向性轉注意

2018年三月

谷地仁花在清晨六點瀏覽簡訊時忽然倏地從床上躍起，太突然了！她在心底大喊著。太突然太突然了！她沒來得及給自己梳妝打扮，簡單換洗後便衝出家門，然而在她拎起車鑰匙準備踩下油門時，她忽然想起應該把消息群發：  
“日向回來啦！！！”  
一瞬間，車子發出長長的引擎聲便揚長而去。  
她來到國際機場時很快就看見那抹橘色身影，歸國的人朝她揮揮手，她的膚色已經因為強烈的太陽照射而黝黑許多，留長的橘髮也被黑色髮圈高高綁起，唯有她招牌爽朗的笑容從未改變。谷地深吸一口氣，一把抓住手機後便甩開車門下了車。  
「嗨仁花我回來啦！還好你願意來接我，下飛機後才發現身上已經沒有足夠的錢搭車回－」  
「安靜！」谷地大聲喝斥，日向嚇得咿了好長一聲，然而很快她便被兩隻手給緊緊環住，她抱了她很久，回過神時谷地已經拿出手機對準她們倆人。「這、這是在做什麼？」  
「拍照紀念啊！這是你回國的第一張照片，必須是屬於我的！」喀嚓一聲，來不及準備好谷地便按下了拍攝，接著她拉著她回到車內，日向注意到女孩的手機已經連續響了好幾個響聲。  
「不要緊嗎？你好像有很多訊息，要不要先回覆一下？」  
「不用。」谷地直率的道，「應該都是來問你現在人在哪的，我把你回來的事情告訴大家了。」  
「那太好了！我還想說是不是要一個個聯絡，現在你都幫我解決－」谷地忽然一陣急煞，她轉頭往遲鈍的少女瞪去：「你得早點說啊翔陽！發個郵件還是訊息之類的！」  
「誒？我不是三個小時前—」  
「三個小時！」她重新催起油門，似乎將所有不滿都發洩在逐漸超出控制的速度，日向抓緊安全帶，不曉得一時間沒見當年乖巧的女孩開始往狂野屬性發展，「三個小時！當時日本都還在一片熟睡當中！而且要回來的話不是得前幾天就告知的嗎！」  
「啊，我忘了時差……」  
「真是的……」谷地似乎終於想起超速的問題，車子的速度回歸正常，而她忽然發出奇怪的笑聲：「所以為了當作賠償，你今天是我的人了！」  
「誒！這是指我不能和其他人見面的意思嗎？不要啊仁花！」日向驚叫起來，谷地滿意的點著腦袋，眼看對方就快要緊張的哭出來才肯善罷甘休：「好啦我先帶你回家放東西然後再和你一起去找大家好嗎？」  
「啊啊啊仁花你實在是太好了！」

從仙台國際機場回到日向家不算是多遠的距離，半個小時左右的時間便迅速抵達，然而當她們即將下車時另一台駛過來的黑色轎車也同時停下，日向瞪著車牌號碼好一陣子，她對數字一向沒有記憶優勢，但當她看見下車的人時腦子的線路一下子就接通了：「仁、仁花，上車！」日向一把將駕駛給抓回車上，並以最快的速度重新關上車門，「要發生命案了！如果明天不想登上社會新聞版面就趕快開走！」  
「什麼命案？翔陽你到底在說－」話還沒說完，谷地便聽見自己的車被敲了一下，緊接著日向後頭的車窗忽然貼上了一張熟面孔，那人漆黑的眼珠子往日向瞪去，谷地見狀便笑了開懷：「啊！是影山！太好了翔陽我們趕緊－咦？你肚子不舒服嗎？」  
「誒－這個－」  
「喂，呆子，」日向咿了好大一聲，她不用回頭都知道影山現在肯定低氣壓環繞，「還不快給我下車。」  
「啊……是……。」她乖巧的聽命行事，在短暫的幾秒鐘裡谷地小聲笑了出來。  
她是知道日向為何如此緊張的。  
高中三年裡他們要好到有點讓人髮指的感情是眾人所知的，但同時，他們並沒有交往這件事也是大家知曉的。她擁有自己的交際圈，而他也有屬於自己的活動範圍，他們的互動僅僅存在於學校和社團之間，除此之外便沒有更多聯繫，就連私底下的訊息也少的可憐，這是谷地可以證實的。  
她在高二時知道當年日向與影山在東京合宿的對話，也明白了屬於女孩的立場及男孩的心意，因此她從來都不催促也不勉強，一來是她希望能夠在這段時間好好做個陪伴者，二來是她知道影山飛雄絕對不是會這麼快放棄的人。

高中三年是如此順遂平安，日向也曾經到她家中試圖重新穿戴起那些亮色裙子或漂亮首飾，然而最後仍然以失敗告終，或許她已經習慣作為這樣的身份和意識過生活也說不定，日向是這麼給出結論的。  
她們也曾有少女密談（谷地私底下是這麼稱呼的），她們會討論感情與愛，日向說明自從在電視機裡看見那樣自由帥氣的背影時她閒置已久的悸動再次被敲醒，很像有人終於為她的世界上色，有風從她耳邊撫過，其它多餘的雜音都銷聲匿跡。  
谷地曾經詢問過她對影山的想法，女孩歪著腦袋想了半天，最後只能皺著眉頭猶疑回道：「啊……這還真是不曉得呢。」  
好幾次好幾次，她都是這麼回應。  
直到高三畢業，少女決定前往巴西闖蕩時她的答覆才終於有了變化。  
「仁花，你問過我好多次我對影山的想法吧。」她們之間對彼此的稱呼早已和一年級不再一樣，日向拖著簡單的行李，腦袋低低的看著腳下的大塊白色磁磚，「我想我其實是知道答案的，只是我從來沒有說過實話。」她稍作停頓，谷地沒有急著接話。  
「我很害怕。」終於她抬起頭，眼神真摯的望向身旁的友人：「我還是很害怕，儘管我根本不曉得在怕什麼，這和在排球場上的恐懼是不一樣的，在比賽時我能感受到不斷突破與面對未知的悸動，但在面對愛－天啊，我可以正常和異性說話聊天，但我從不認為我可以與他們深交，然後我又矛盾的想要否定作為女性的自己，這、怎麼會有這樣的人啊？」她忽然深吸一口氣，最後沉重的將話給吐出來：「仁花，我不曉得能不能夠好好的去愛人了。」  
此時她握緊她的手。  
「但我知道，影山他是特別的。」  
這次她沒有哭泣。  
  
如果要說一件她在這場感情中所做得唯一多餘的事，那大概就是以今天日向歸國推回去的前一個月，她將當年少女只和自己說過得話轉達給了影山。  
而在此之後，她不曉得這倆人之間有沒有再發生些什麼，日向沒有傳給她除了風景照或生活日常的其它訊息，然而最料想不到的是她在這個月歸國了。  
那麼她是否可以猜測，在這段時間裡的確發生了什麼事呢？  
谷地掩著嘴吧偷偷笑了出來。

她們倆人從車中出來，三月的天氣仍然有些陰涼，但今天的陽光特別好，這讓日向在抬起頭時忍不住瞇了下眼，但也有可能是她下意識不敢直接面對高中時的“朋友”，「呃，你好，長高了很多啊影山。」僵硬的招呼讓谷地再次笑出聲來，日向同樣傻呵呵的笑了幾下，然後像是忽然想起什麼般慌忙跑到車廂後：「啊對了我的行李！哈哈先讓我把東西拿進家裡－」  
「啊啦啦，這麼多朋友來接你啊姐姐！」  
「小夏！」陰鬱的情緒一掃而空，緊接著登場的是她在國外心心念念的父母親，日向一下子丟下行李和家當便衝去抱住家人們，「我可是給你們都帶了伴手禮啊！你看這個里約熱內盧基督－」  
「啊，有夠土。」  
「什麼有夠土！」日向大聲反駁，殊不知影山已經將她落下的行李幫忙拿了過來。同樣橘髮的母親忽然笑了一下：「哎呀，這該不會是－」  
「高中同學，他是我的高中同學。」日向搶先一步發話，她已經不再事事順著姐姐的妹妹開口回嗆：「我們都知道啦！話說人家天天登上體育版和電視螢幕我們哪能不曉得！媽媽要說得是－」  
「伯母伯父好，剛剛還沒打招呼，」影山低下腦袋，此時已經到門口的谷地也同樣照做，「我和她只是高中同學，這位也是。」  
「你們好，日向妹妹也是。」谷地朝女孩笑了一下，不知為何她可以讀出叫作小夏的女孩看著影山的表情都覺得警戒。「既然你們都來了要進來坐坐嗎？」伯父開口詢問，谷地和影山都搖了搖頭，前者代為回答：「不用了沒關係，我只是來接她回家的，順便想說可以帶她去見見以前的朋友們。」  
「是的！我要和仁花一起出去！」日向高高舉起右手，忽然她感受到左側傳來強烈的視線，她不瞭解為何影山突然朝她瞪來。她的母親無奈的捏了下日向的臉頰：「那先給我把行李拿進來順便去換一套衣服吧，你這身有夠臭的。」  
「啊好啦！以前高中練球回來哪一天都不是臭的還不是沒嫌過！」熱熱鬧鬧的玄關終於隨著女孩的離開安靜下來，就在影山提著行李要進到屋子裡時，伯母忽然拉住了他。  
「進展如何？」她小聲詢問。  
「還在努力。」而他誠實回答。  
良久，他們都笑了出來。

當一切整理完善，三人身後的大門被重新關上後，日向面臨了回來日本的第一個選擇。  
而她下意識伸手勾向左側的友人：「仁花，我們－」  
「啊！家裡熱水爐沒關！」少女忽然大叫起來，日向伸出的手硬生生愣在空氣中，她連續誒了好幾聲，谷地沒有那個閒時間去管，只是拎起手機慌慌張張撥起電話，好像另一邊的人是什麼大老闆，在她即將踏上車子時日向終於反應過來，「仁花！藉口太爛了！」她徹底咆哮起來，邁起步伐就要往車子衝去，然而裡頭的人只管催起油門，速度比將她帶離機場時還要更快，似乎就要帶著車子乘風破浪。  
而身後的人將她抓了回來，並且一路拖回黑色轎車。  
當影山關上車門時，日向再度率先開口，反正不管三七二十一有個方法最為管用：「我很抱歉。」  
影山敲打著方向盤。  
「那、那個－你給我的訊息我是想說當面談才比較好－所以你看我現在不就回來啦？」  
他修長的食指仍然敲打著方向盤。有一陣子車子內安靜無聲，日向也才得以利用這個時間好好觀察他的高中朋友。他的瀏海變化了，中分並沒有說不適合他，只是她需要一點時間去適應；他的身形也相較她的更為寬大和健壯了，光從短色T恤都能看出他那流線好看的肌肉。日向很是認真的盯著，緩慢才意識到他身旁正坐著日本排球界的新星，同時也是備受矚目的天才。  
  
「看夠了嗎？」  
「咿！」日向倏地抱緊她的側背包，連帶哈哈笑了幾聲：「啊那個我在想－變了好多啊影山同學！男生都是這樣在短時間內抽高變壯的嗎？哈哈……」說著說著她已經將側背包遮住了自己半張臉，影山緩慢嘆了口氣，「有這麼可怕嗎，幹嘛躲這麼遠。」  
「這你不懂，影山先生，日本的影山先生。」她已經不曉得自己在胡言亂語什麼了，在巴西的期間她除了訓練排球之外也調整自己的心境，她試圖去釐清自己對異性的情感，也試圖讓自己去闡述對影山飛雄的想法，然而每次都在浮現出對方的模樣時腦內訓練就嘎然而止，她無法再想下去了。  
很久她才發現，那並非因為她懼怕這份感情，而是她意識到自己已經落入這份感情裡了。  
她懼怕已經陷入這份感情的自己。  
將近二十幾年的生理和心理意識要被全盤丟棄是不容易的，她不敢稱呼他為喜歡的人，嘴上也根本不敢說出喜歡和愛這幾個字。  
但她卻深深知道影山飛雄是特別的。  
「……那個簡訊。」她半張開口，想說的話卻突然噎在喉中。

她不曉得為何對方會知道自己曾經和谷地說過得話。  
但也因為如此，她才曉得原來他的心意真的不曾更改。  
而同一時間，她終於想起自己決定回來的重大因素。日向忽然丟下背包，將對方握緊方向盤的手給鄭重捧起。她已經想清楚，如果這時候再不說得話就沒有第二次機會了：  
「影山飛雄，你就是我的白雪公主！」  
日本的國家級選手、施懷登阿德勒的現任二傳，以肉眼可見的速度紅了整張臉蛋。  
「你、你這傢伙在說什麼鬼話！」先不論她過度跳痛的發言，也不論自己為什麼會是那個白雪公主－但他現在這是被告白了嗎？被一個自己明戀許久的人搶先告白了嗎？  
日向更緊的抓住二傳厚實的雙手，她用力又再說了一遍，並且這次橘色的眼睛真誠望向駕駛座的人：「先讓我把話說完！這次去巴西的旅程我想通了－我嘗試過讓自己承認某種未知可怕的感情，也嘗試過不再將過去的事代入到現在，但我似乎還是無法完美的將那些情緒和恐懼丟下－我仍然會想起那個時候的畫面，也無法忽略作為女性的排斥感－」  
「日向－」  
「但是！」她強硬的大聲說到，試圖以出力來掩蓋自己顫抖的手。日向深深吸入好大一口氣，忽然間影山飛雄的身影模糊起來，良久她才笑著感慨自己的淚腺總是如此發達。  
「為了你，我願意改變。」

她的雙手不知何時反被對方緊緊握住。  
日向下意識的想抽開把臉上的眼淚撥掉，然而對面傳來的力量讓她無法這麼做。此時空氣迎來莫名的安靜，當她好不容易止住眼淚時發現對面的人忽然紅了鼻子，「……搞屁啊影山飛雄不要跟我說你想哭。」  
「沒有哭好嗎，話說為什麼你准自己哭卻要限制別人不能哭！你這呆子！」  
「你才呆子好嗎！如果你哭得話我也會繼續想哭！這樣誰來開車！」  
「還不就是你！王子不都是要騎馬載著公主嗎！」  
「自己給我坐馬車過來！」  
他們像高中時那樣打起架來，狹小的空間幾乎要掀起車頂，而第四次打開門的日向夏望著仍然沒有發動的車，只不過這次忽然出現震動，她頭也沒回的大聲道：「媽！可能要出人命了！」  
「哎呀……不知道樓上空間還夠不夠再塞一個人……」日向夏無奈地瞇起眼睛，雖然她話裡不是這個意思，但要這麼理解似乎也不是不行。  
畢竟這個發展大概會在不遠處的將來實現吧。  
她笑著將門給重新關上。

十一月，日本排球的J聯賽正如火如荼進展著，各大電視及報紙版面都會有這項賽事的一席之地，而如果要說唯一能將這些消息置之於二位的新聞，那大概是影山飛雄左手無名指上的銀色戒指。  
八卦媒體娛樂版面全都佔滿了這則消息，影山飛雄戴起那枚戒指是在最高級別賽事打完之後才轟然戴上的，而這細微短暫的時間也是被眼尖的媒體看見（可能再加上本人完全沒有想要隱藏的意思）才成為繼排球聯賽後的重大消息。  
「啊，那傢伙，真的看著越來越不爽。」月島盯著被記者和媒體團團包圍的影山飛雄，他雙手交叉，臉上卻帶著和話裡相反的微笑。山口朝友人望了一眼，同樣笑著點了點頭：「月仔，不要灰心，還有我－」  
「夠了山口，閉嘴。」

「影山選手可以請你們回答我們的問題嗎？」  
「這裡是運動新聞台的！想請問你對這次賽事最有感觸的選手是哪一位！」  
「左手無名指上的戒指是什麼意思？為什麼要在最後一場比賽才戴出來？是有什麼特別的用意嗎？」  
「想請問對MSBY黑狼隊的感言！這次比賽怪物雲集，請問您有預想到會輸給－」  
「抱歉，」影山皺起眉頭，他本就不善表露和善的臉龐頓時讓周遭的人倏地禁聲，「那個，可以一個一個來嗎，我會盡量回答的。」得知選手並無生氣的記者們頓時鬆了口氣，彼時是一位女聲搶先了發言：「您好，我是宮城電視台的小林早紀，也是剛剛請問您戒指的那一位記者，不知道影山選手您現在才戴上是有什麼故事嗎？」  
「啊，這個是她說比完賽才可以戴上的。」影山眨了眨眼，彷彿處在龍捲風中心，他的表情相較周遭再度炸開來的記者是如此安然無恙。「那、那麼那個“她”是指－」  
「準備要結婚的對象。」影山如實回應，不曉得都這麼明顯戴出戒指了還有什麼好詢問的，只不過似乎也真的和那傢伙說得一樣，如果他太早戴出戒指那肯定會引起軒然大波，這是當時他沒有預想到的，要不然或許他早就在訂好戒指的那一天直接戴上了，「她怕比賽前和期間戴上會引起太多不必要的報導，因此我們決定在比完賽後正式公佈消息。」  
「現、現在給我去找最近影山選手的接觸對象。」小林低聲朝掛在領口的對講機道，很快她又恢復專業和煦的口氣：「請問現在方便詢問您的訂婚對象是誰嗎？畢竟在這之前完全沒有任何風聲，也沒有一丁點您與其他異性往來的消息，我們都很好奇這位佳人是－」

「影山！我很抱歉！」忽然一陣響聲穿過層層人群，她提著大背包、僅僅只在球衣外套上了一件短T，風塵僕僕又滿懷歉意的道：「我真的不是故意的－練習賽一個小時前才結束，我簡直把油門都催到最底了！那你也知道現在這裡人又多很難停車，我花了好大一筆時間在找車位－但誰知道你們已經結束了啦！我真的很－抱、抱歉……」橘髮的人忽然停住腳步，起初她為了急於找人而在見到那顆熟悉的腦袋後就快步前來，然而現在他們終於只有咫尺之進，日向也才發覺對方周圍擠滿了一群手持麥克風和相機的人，他們無不盯著自己，直到一聲喀擦朝她響起，影山才忽然笑了出來。  
日向完全愣在了原地。  
「你你你你－你不會給我搶先說了吧！」日向撥開重重記者，完全沒有意識到此時有無數閃光燈照向他們，記者們也同樣配合的不再多話，只管瘋狂按下手中的相機。「我不是說要等比賽結束後再說！」她伸出食指朝影山指去，後者很想說當她如此仰起頭時一點殺傷力也沒有。  
「現在比賽已經結束了。」影山再度老實回應，明明知曉眼前的人在生氣，他卻仍然笑了出來，這番話及表情更加讓日向怒不可遏：「但誰叫你在這種人多的要命的地方戴起來的啦！我的天啊－」逐漸注意到他們此時已經成為人們聚焦的中心，身旁的攝影機及相機還不斷朝他們拍來，日向差點沒有昏過去，「影山飛雄。」她以畢生最嚴肅的口氣開口，而被叫到的人同樣繃緊神經，眼神就好像決定下一秒是否二次進攻或傳給隊員們一般：「聽見了。」他冷靜回應。  
沒人曉得他們之間單靠這幾句話就進行了怎樣的交流，只見日向一手拉緊背包、一手抓住施懷登阿德勒的二傳手，開始朝著門口全力衝刺。

「他、他們跑了！」其中一位記者最先反應過來，緊接著的是大批人群朝著他們離開的方向奔跑過去，星海光來看見如此場景頓時笑開懷：「哈哈！那傢伙真的太有趣了！居然到現在給我搞出這種花樣來！真是很期待他們啊！」  
「但是教練還沒說解散。」牛島看著倆人離去的身影，語氣裡卻也沒有多少責備。  
「哎呀呀，原本還想說可以一次抓到兩個人的，現在看來要一個個去找了。」黑尾抓抓腦袋，將已經遞出來的明信片給收了回去，「嘛，雖然兩個人同時出現的機率也是蠻大的，照現在看來。」  
「大地，你看當年那兩個孩子啊。」已經不知道第幾次了，菅原不斷在落淚邊緣徘徊，「不知不覺就長這麼大了。」  
「不曉得什麼時候發喜帖呢。」此時東峰已經確實流下兩行眼淚，一點也沒有要憋住掩蓋的意思，「我會叫西谷趕緊從義大利回來的。」  
「真的是－」谷地早就在看見影山無名指上的戒指時就流下眼淚，當時清水還不理解原本還好好的怎麼突然間就哭了出來，然而現在完全能體會到那種欣喜和滿溢出來的快樂。她不自覺看向身旁的田中，畢竟她能知曉喜歡上人的喜悅，更不要說對日向那孩子而言了。

突破重重關卡後他們快速打開車門並將自己丟入車廂內，此時坐在駕駛位的日向右腳猛地往油門踩去，她的確去考了個駕照，並且技術有可能比她旁邊的二傳手還要好。  
車子迅速發動，好一時間倆人都在喘氣，直到影山再度笑了出來，日向才終於開口抱怨：「不要再笑了啦，你知道你的笑容有多可怕嗎。」  
「我只是在想，他們會知道我才是被載的那個人嗎。」  
「那又有什麼好笑的！王子來載尊貴的公主不是常有的事嗎！」日向同樣打趣說到，此時影山忽然停止了發言，只是手臂撐起臉頰、愣愣看著身旁的人。而日向注意到了對方的視線後，她將車子駛向了少人的巷子旁緩慢停下。  
看著男人微張的嘴，她彷彿知道對方接下來要說什麼，但這次她搶先開了口：  
「影山飛雄，」日向盯著無人的巷子，唯有街燈微微閃爍。她吞下一沫口水，「雖然有點晚了，但我愛你。」  
那是她第一次從口裡具體說出愛的形式。  
也是她第一次沒有拒絕對方的牽引，順著情感的脈絡、讓他的嘴唇貼向她的。  
良久，當他們重新歸位時日向尷尬的清了清嗓。她甚至不敢看向對方：「那個，到時候我想穿褲子。」影山只是朝身旁的人飄來無奈的視線，佩服對方總能打破各種美好的氣氛，因此他同樣不甘示弱：「你要我穿婚紗我都願意。」  
畢竟，那些身穿白色珍珠禮服的金髮女士、肩披寶藍絨毛披肩的褐眼女士、手攜紫色蕾絲花傘的粉色薄唇女士，還有那位要來娶親的男爵通通都不重要。  
他們只要知道最後左邊那位不起眼的男孩與右邊只是伴隨進城的女孩忽然瞄向彼此，緊接著一連串故事便滾滾湧出。  
然後川流不息。

－END－

「影山，我穿黑色短褲搭配燕尾服你覺得怎樣？」  
「挺好的，那這件白色西裝呢。」  
「等等，之前誰說要穿婚紗。」  
「……這雙皮鞋你覺得如何。」  
東峰旭笑著坐了一整個下午，窗戶照進來的光線告訴他已經接近傍晚，然而倆人還在挑選究竟要穿什麼好。  
這大概就是所謂甜蜜的負擔吧。

－TRUE END－

作者吐槽：  
沒有錯我就是很想看女孩子的日向和影山結婚因此打出了這篇爽文……（啜泣），以及漫畫只剩最後一章讓我相當難過，但還好他們倆人仍然站在了一起，我真的感動落淚……  
總之是一篇希望影日倆人能夠長長久久相伴的爽文，並且最後補充一下標題中碎裙的“碎”並非只碎花的碎，而是破碎的碎，至於王子是指誰就留給大家想像了。  
謝謝看到這裡的你！


End file.
